Merlin the Cat
by Masque31
Summary: Chased by allergic royals and beaten with brooms, it's all a normal day for our favourite secret sorceror!


**Hehe can you imagine Merlin in cat form? Soo CUTE!!! SQUEEEE!!!!**

**Merlin the Cat**

Merlin awoke to the sound of screaming. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. Gaius was standing over him with a terrified expression.

"Gaius?" said his brain.

"Meow?" said his mouth.

_'And where was that sound coming from?'_ Merlin jumped out of bed. _'Why is the room smaller than usual?' _

He walked over to the cupboard. _The handle is higher? _He jumped up and swung on the handle. Once inside he attempted to put on his normal attire. For some reason, he could only crawl into his shirt. He jumped off the cupboard again and was in the process of walking past a mirror when he noticed.

_Why is a cat wearing my shirt? _He looked closer. _Holy Shizzle! That's me! I'm a..a..CAT! _

He turned to look at Gaius, who was now holding a broom. _But Gaius is...SCARED OF CATS!!! _

"Be gone spawn of satan!" Gaius whacked the broom down next to Merlin the cat.

"MEOW!" screeched Merlin and ran off. Gaius raised his broom again. Merlin leapt out the room in time.

* * *

Utterly confused, the little black cat, covered by a large blue shirt **(Merlin looks hawt in blue!)**, ran to Arthur's chambers causing uproar. The people of Camelot were a superstitious lot and to have a black kitten run across your path is the worst thing to happen on a Monday morning. Merlin watched as a man jumped out a window to escape him. Just for fun, Merlin hissed at the next maid carrying laundry. She jumped a foot in the air and scurried off.

* * *

Merlin soon burst into Arthur's chambers. The prince was lying topless on his sheets **(hem hem)** Merlin jumped on top of him and began screeching and squealing.

_Help it's Merlin DO SOMETHING!! HELP YOU PRAT!! HEELLP!! WAKE UP YOU CLOTPOLE!!! I'M A CAT!!!!_

Of course this came out as

SCREEEECH!!!SQUEEEEEELL!!!! YOOOWW!!! SQUUEAK!! MEEEOOOOWWW!!!!

Arthur opened his eyes and focused on the mad cat in front of him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Sneeze* AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Arthur, pushing the kitten off him. Merlin fell into his dirty washing.

"Stay *sneeze* back *sneeze* you*sneeze* vile*sneeze* creature*sneeze*!"Arthur's face became red and blotchy.

_Oh great _thought Merlin _He's allergic to cats! _

Arthur now produced a broom.

_AAAAHHHH!!!_

For the second time that morning, Merlin fled pursued by a broom.

* * *

Morgana sat and stared out her window. Gwen came in.

"Look what I found, My Lady."

In her arms, she held a cute little black kitten who looked exhausted.

"Aww!" said Morgana "It's tired."

She took the cat gently and stroked it.

* * *

To Merlin the cat, this was heaven. He purred and meowed and was scratched on his belly. Morgana made him chase little ribbons and balls of string but it was all good fun.

"I shall name you Midnight!" she declared.

Merlin cat-grinned and meowed lazily. Morgana fetched a midnight blue ribbon and tied it round his neck.

"Hmm I like the effect," she said and got a whole box of ribbons. Gwen sat beside and the two girls began to tie ribbons to Merlin's fur. He tried to escape but Morgana held him firmly. Pretty soon, they used up the whole box and Merlin was left trailing ribbons around and looking like an explosion in a ribbon factory.

"I think I have some beads somewhere," said Morgana.

Merlin gulped as Gwen advanced on him. Knowing it was the last thing he could do, he jumped out the window.

* * *

The first thing he noticed was the smell. Merlin looked around him to see garbage. He jumped out of the wagon and shook himself.

"AAAHHHH!" there was a very high pitched scream behind him. Merlin the cat turned round to see Uther, King of Camelot, brandishing a sword at him.

"*sneeze* A cat *Sneeze*! After *sneeze* him!"

The knights of Camelot charged after the squealing kitten.

* * *

Merlin ran up the battlements. _First Gaius, then Arthur, then Morgana, now UTHER!!! The royals are out to kill- is that fish? _Merlin spotted the glint of the scales and dived for it in a massive cat frenzy.

"Yeow!" he said as he fell.

The surprised man holding the platter yelled and threw away the fish. Merlin ate it happily.

"The food for the Royal Banquet!" howled Uther.

_This just gets worse _

Merlin pulled away from the fish and ran. As he ran, he heard Arthur yell "MERLIN!"

_Not good_

He ran to Gaius and slipped inside before the physician saw him. Screwing up his kitten-y face, Merlin evoked his magic.

At once, he knew it worked because he was human sized, but completely naked, apart from scraps of ribbon.

"Merlin?" Gaius knocked on the door and turned the handle.

"NO!" screeched Merlin ,humanly normal, "I'M NOT DECENT!"

"Well hurry then. I don't know what you think you've been doing..."

Merlin sighed and hurriedly pulled on his clothes.

_Thank god I'm not a cat. But I do want some fish.

* * *

**Random little one shot. Aww this was soo cute to imagine!!! Reviews? xxx**  
_


End file.
